Bad End
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Una fusion entre la trama del anime y los finales del juego. Te gustaria saber que pasa despues de los finales malos? Arriesgate a descubrir la vida despues de los accidentes, muertes y trahiciones de los Bad Endings de Amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

Kent Parte 1

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se froto la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas, y no estaba segura de donde había caído esta vez, solo recordaba que cayó de una canoa y luego de la fría agua todo se nublo.

 _-Qué bien! ¡Al fin despertaste! -_ Giro la mirada lentamente y ahí estaba, su único amigo de verdad en estos momentos, Orion.

 _-Orion...-_ Susurro suavemente mientras giraba la vista en la habitación, pero no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, y podía sentir que estaba sobre una superficie más que dura.

 _-Puedes verme y me recuerdas! Qué alivio...-_ El chico parecía haberse sacado un peso de encima, pero la muchacha continuaba viéndolo confundida.

 _-Donde estamos...? -_ Poco a poco se fue sentando, se miró un momento, estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca, pero solamente eso, bajo aquello estaba completamente desnuda. Su rostro enrojeció y tomo la sabana para sostenerla firmemente contra su cuerpo. Entonces el chico se puso rojo y se giró rápidamente.

 _-Tranquila! ¡No vi nada! ¡Nada de nada! -_ Aunque estaba dándole la espalda, de igual forma, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba hablar tranquilo - _La verdad es que no sé dónde estamos ahora, la habitación está muy oscura como para poder encontrar algo, y hace horas que nadie viene, y no quería alejarme mucho por si despertabas-_

El ruido de pasos petrifico a ambos, sin saber que hacer la chica solo contrajo las piernas, se sentían tan duras y adoloridas. Todo su cuerpo se sentía duro y adolorido, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes? En ese momento una puerta se abrió lentamente y un poco de luz se filtró dentro de la habitación, una mano entro lentamente y paso por la pared, hasta que toco un interruptor y unas luces brillantes se prendieron, haciéndole doler la vista a la muchacha, pero fue más el terror en sus ojos cuando observo aquella habitación llena de elementos quirúrgicos, ¿frascos con lo que eran... eran partes humanas? ¿Había órganos en esos frascos? Y aquella cama tan dura era una mesa de frio metal, como donde ponían a las personas en la morgue de los hospitales.

 _-Este lugar no me gusta... no me gusta nada...-_ Murmuro Orion junto a ella, parecía querer mantenerse firme, pero él estaba tan aterrado como ella.

Quiso gritar, pero su boca se sintió de golpe seca, su cuerpo paralizado y su garganta cerrada. Aquella mano se convirtió en un brazo cubierto por una bata blanca y finalmente fue apareciendo el resto del cuerpo. Era Kent. El mejor amigo de Ikki, podía recordarlo, ¿pero... que estaba haciendo el ahí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? ¿Por qué parecía un doctor? ¿Que no estaba en la universidad? ... y Ni siquiera estudiaba medicina.

 _-Es Kent! ¿¡Que hace Kent aquí!?-_ De nuevo el único de los dos que hablaba era Orion, lo que era una pena porque solamente era ella quien le escuchaba, pero sus comentarios reflejaban perfectamente los sentimientos que pasaban por su mente también.

El hombre entraba con un maletín, parecía muy serio entrando con la cabeza baja, pero cuando elevo la vista, todo cambio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su mano dejo caer el maletín en el suelo y su labio inferior tembló levemente, entonces se acercó a la muchacha, dando pasos duros, cortos y repletos de una gran duda.

 _-Tu... estas... de verdad... estas mirándome... no es verdad? Es real... estas... **viva-**_ Aquellas palabras estaban llenas de temor, duda, agonía, todo aquello que jamás espero escuchar de la voz del seguro, inteligente y serio Kent. Se contrajo un poco más, pero de nuevo sintió dolor, pero las manos del otro se posaron en sus hombros desnudos y le hicieron relajar un poco los músculos. _-Tranquila... no te tenses... sabes quién soy?... ¿Sabes quién eres? -_

Mirando sus rasgados ojos verdes solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y respiro de forma temblorosa. _-Eres Kent...-_ El muchacho pareció satisfecho con su respuesta, pues una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, entonces una de las manos que estaba en sus hombros paso tras su espalda y la atrajo para abrazarla. La sabana que antes sostenía con sus manos ahora se mantenía por la presión entre sus cuerpos.

 _-Por dios... no sabes cuánto espere por esto... al fin has vuelto... te prometo que esta ves será diferente, esta vez tu estarás en primer lugar... no te dejare sola de nuevo, te lo prometo...-_ La ternura con la cual el acariciaba su espalda y su cabello era sorprendente, jamás hubiese esperado eso de él, sin dudas este nuevo mundo era muy extraño, pero debía descubrir por qué.

- _Este Kent sí que es raro, y muy cariñoso, ¡él debe ser tu novio aquí! ... pero... aún no sabemos por qué estas aquí, que es? ¿Un hospital? ¿Y el que hace? -_ Orion era el único que podía plantearse aquellas dudas en voz alta, pues la chica sería la única que podía escucharle, y estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que decía.

 _-Kent... ¿Qué paso?... yo... ¿Qué hago aquí? -_ No estaba muy segura, pero debía preguntar, debía conseguir respuestas de este extraño mundo, y sobre todo, quería quitarse de encima aquella extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, los del otro cambiaron un momento, tenían una ligera sobra, pero la chica no la noto. _-No lo recuerdas?... no...como podrías... aquel momento... mejor que no recuerdes...-_ Sus manos pasaron suavemente por sus mejillas y las frotaron con sus pulgares _-No pienses en ello... ahora estás conmigo... no tienes que preocuparte, yo estaré para cuidarte, te protegeré... te juro que te protegeré...-_ Y la abrazo, la abrazo con más fuerza que la ves anterior, sintió que podía romperse, pero no podía alejarlo, en su abrazo podía sentir la necesidad que el tenia por el contacto, miro a Orion un momento, él estaba tan confundido como ella pero no decía nada. Entonces solo abrazo al otro y acaricio su espalda suavemente.

Pero había una rara sensación, algo que no podía dejar de incomodarla. Kent no parecía dispuesto a darle respuestas y, sobre todo, no le parecía raro que ella no pudiese recordar. Había miedo, incertidumbre, muchos sentimientos mezclándose en su cabeza y que recorrían su adolorido cuerpo, mientras el calor del hombre amenazaba con distraerla.

 _-Kent... tengo frio...-_ Susurro suavemente, pues su cabeza estaba muy cerca, y no había necesidad de elevar la voz para ser escuchada. Entonces sintió como el otro se retiraba y atino a sostener las sabanas de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Lo observo un momento mientras él se sacaba esa larga bata que parecía de doctor, o científico, y se la colocaba por arroba con cuidado para luego cargarla cual si fuese una princesa.

 _-No te preocupes... tengo tu ropa, podrás vestirte tranquila y comeremos algo... ya todo está bien...-_

Pero aun así su conciencia no estaba tranquila...

Fin

* * *

Si les gusta mi Fanfic les recomiendo mis trabajos en Fruits Bakstet, y Ouran High Host Club. Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kent parte 2

 ** _Tres meses atras_**

La llamada de Ikki lo habia alarmado un momento. Ella habia tenido un accidente y estaba en camino al hospital, ahora su mundo se dividia en dos posibilidades, ir a verla o ir a dar su conferencia, para lo que habia estado preparandose por tanto tiempo... -... _Esta grave?... Puedes acompañarla?-_ Nunca medito el egoismo de sus palabras cuando le pidio a su amigo que la acompañara al ospital mientras el se iba a enfrentar su sueño.

Jamas penso que pasaria despues.

Su charla habia salido como a pedido, no podria haber sido mejor, mas satisfactoria. Solo dedico pocos saludos antes de despedirse, no pensaba quedarse mas tiempo, deba ir a ver como estaba su novia. Por suerte Ikki habia llegado a buscarlo, se alivio al saber que estaba bien, estaba sedada en la camilla descansando cuando Ikki la dejo, ahora podria llegar antes de que despertara.

Su amigo lo llevo en su automovil hasta el hospital, todo lucia tranquilo. Hasta que bajo del vehiculo, entonces, todo era mas turbio de lo que parecia.

El gran tumulto de gente a un lado del hospital no permitia ver nada, pero si llamaba bastante la atencion. Se escuchaban murmuros e incluso finos gritos de horror de mujeres desconocidas, demas de la dura voz de la gente de seguridad. - _Pero que paso ahi?...-_ Ikki le dedico una mirada a su amigo, ambos estaban llenos de curiosidad de a que se debia tal escandalo. Poco a poco se fueron moviendo entre las personas hasta que llegaron al centro, entonces, el horror.

 _-...No...no...es...verdad...-_ La voz de Kent era mas bien un fino hilo se salia de entre sus labios, solo para ser oido por si mismo. Ikki trato de tomar su brazo, pero el continuo avanzando, sus brazos caian a los lados como un peso muerto, entonces alguien de seguridad intento frenarlo, pero lo empujo, dios sabra de donde habia sacado la fuerza para apartar a ese gigante. Pero continuo avanzando hasta que llego, llego a ella, que descanzaba como Blancanieves, esperando por el beso del principe para despertar. Pero ella no iba a despertar. - _No...no...-_ Se arrodillo en el charco de sangre que se formo en el piso, estaba fria, hacia cuando que ella estaba alli?... Por que no la llevaron a un cuarto?... Pero se veia hermosa, acostada boca arriba, con sus ojos cerrados con una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo. El solo podia negar una y otra ves mientras sus manos se acercaban y sus dedos rozaban su rostro, no podia ser real, no era real, era un sueño. Una maldita pesadilla.

...

El funeral fue una semana despues. Hubo un seguimiento policiaco, pues no habia sido un suicidio, las camaras del hospitla habian gravado a la perfeccion al desconocido de cabello verde que la saco de su habitacion y la dejo caer desde la azotea. Ikki acompaño a su amigo durante la semana, ambos fueron al funeral, alli estaban sus padres, Shin y Toma. Ambos muchachos se veian destrozados, como los padres pero sin las lagrimas. Kent pudo escuchar a la perfeccion la voz de toma diciendo: ¨Por que no la protegiste?¨.

Tenia razon, tenia que haberla protegido, tenia que haber esta con ella, ella era mas importante que la conferencia, su sueño era poder estar a su lado, tener una familia, pero lo habia perdido, lo habia perdido todo... o quizas...

...

- _Tranquila... pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo...-_ Aislado de lo que alguna ves fue su familia y amigos, Kent consiguio su propio hogar, y en el sotano preparo un cuarto especial, donde la tenia a ella. Le costo mucho poder tomarla, pero ahi estaba, acostada sobre la dura cama de metal. - _Pronto podremos estar en la cama juntos, tendremos la vida que deseamos... solo confia en mi... te traere de regreso...-_ Paso un trapo por sus brazos, limpiandola con suma delicadeza, y beso su mano. - _Te amo...-_

Kent dejo de lado todo lo que habia estudiado, decidio enfocarse en otras cosas. Para alguien tan brillante como el, no fue un problema poder memorizar los libros de medicina, estaba decidido a recuperar a su amada, aunque lentamente eso lo fue llevando a la locura.

Día a día el sentia que avanzaba mas. Se tomo el trabajo de reemplazar los organos dañados y poner nuevos, que tal ves es mejor no saber de donde los consiguio. Lo mas dificil fue lograr que su cuerpo no se deteriorara, pero tenia un largo ritual para lavarla, frotarle algunos quimicos y mantenia la temperatura de la habitacion baja.

Ignoraba las llamadas de sus padres, de Ikki, de sus profesores de la universidad. El se habia aislado por completode la sociedad, su vida se dedicaba a devolverle la vida a ella.

 _ **Ahora**_

 _-Te ves hermosa...-_ La ayudo a moverse poco a poco. La joven se sentia adolorida, y le costaba moverse, pero el muchacho tenia una enorme paciencia, eso la sorprendia mucho, pues no lo recordaba asi, nisiquiera parecido. Que habia pasado para que acabasen asi de unidos? - _No te fuerces...sientate asi...-_ La sento en una silla con cuidado, frente a una mesa pequeña hubicada en lo que parecia una galeria.

 _-Es una casa muy bonita, Kent...-_ Murmuro mientras miraba el lugar, mientras se pasaba las manos por la larga falda rosada con volados que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Sintio las amplias manos en sus brazos y los suaves besos del chico en su cuello. - _Kent...-_ Cerro los ojos y suspiro con suavidad, moviendo un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

 _-Pronto te sentiras mejor... podremos salir... pero por ahora, me alegra que te guste nuestra nueva casa...-_ Beso su cabeza con una delicadeza que le hizo sonrojar, entonces se aparto acariciando su piel hasta con la punta de sus dedos. - _Te traere algo para que comas, un poco de sopa para que entres en calor, te parece?-_ Se despidio de la joven y fue a la cocina. La muchacha al quedar sola solo observo la habitacion de nuevo, entonces observo a Orion, que parecia estar igual que ella.

 _-Creo que esta es una bonita vida, además, este Kent parece muy amable. Es muuuuy diferente a los Kents que hemos conocido... creo que es por que este te ama...-_ La chica asintio suavemente y giro la vista hacia la cocina.

 _-Eso creo...-_ Murmuro mientras que en su pecho, sentia que su vida era algo inquietante. Aunque aun no podia darse cuenta porque.


	3. Chapter 3

Ikki

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en una habitación de hospital, podía reconocerla de la cantidad de veces que había viajado a través de las distintas realidades alternativas, siempre despertaba en el hospital. Pero ahora había algo diferente, no podía moverse.

 _-No entiendo que esta pasando... puedes decir algo?... Nee... dime algo... dame una señal...-_ La voz de Orion sonó en la habitación, sintió los ojos pesados, pero los movió como pudo, observo al chico a un lado de su cama, entonces parpadeo varias veces, trataba de hacerle entender que podía verlo y escucharlo. El chico algo dudoso se acerco e inclino la cabeza - _Si puedes escucharme... parpadea dos veces-_ Entonces la joven parpadeo dos veces de la forma mas marcada que pudo. Orion sonrió amplia mente y pareció suspirar con alivio. _-Eso es bueno... pero... por que no te puedes mover?... por que estamos en el hospital?...-_ El se veía muy preocupada, ella se sentía igual, pero no podía demostrarlo, entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente, y casi por reacción el joven se escondió bajo la camilla, pero luego salio sintiéndose torpe por haberlo hecho.

Entonces el aroma a rosas inundo la habitación, era por Ikki, que entro a la habitación con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en una mano. - _Buenos días...-_ Se acerco con una sonrisa y paso su mano, cubierta con un guante negro, por la mejilla de la joven - _Despertaste temprano... vino ya la enfermera?...-_ Paso la mirada por la habitación y miro la bolsa a la que la joven estaba conectada - _Esta llena, así que parece que si...-_ Se movió a una mesita que estaba junto a la cama que tenia un florero con unas flores que ya estaban marchitas - _Voy a cambiar estas, te parece?-_ Volvió a la chica sonriendo y tomo el florero, llevándose a lo que parecía el baño del cuarto.

 _-Es Ikki... acaso el es tu novio aquí?... Parece que el te cuida, pero, por que estas en el hospital?...-_ Orion se movió alrededor de la camilla, entonces freno a los pies de la misma, observando como colgaba de la misma una tabla que decía el historial clínico de la paciente. _-No... esto no puede ser... es horrible...-_ El joven volvió junto a la muchacha, y la miro con los ojos preocupados, y tristes. - _Alguien te hizo... mucho daño... mucho mucho daño... como es que pudieron?...-_ Antes de que pudiese decir algo mas Ikki volvió con el florero, que ahora tenia las rosas, y lo coloco de nuevo en el mueble junto a la cama de la joven. Entonces se retiro con cuidado los guantes y los puso junto al mismo, al igual que sus gafas oscuras.

 _-Te extrañe mucho... el día se me hizo muy largo ayer, lamento no haber podido venir a visitarte-_ Jalo una silla junto a la camilla de la joven, y coloco la mano sobre la de ella, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la misma - _Tu me extrañaste? ...Espero que si-_ Dijo riendo un poco mientras la miraba. - _Hoy estas muy hermosa... muy radiante, sabes? Me encanta cuando veo ese brillo en tus ojos, me hace pensar...-_ En ese momento el hombre se quedo en silencio, su boca se volvió como una linea sin expresión, y luego volvió a curvarse como sonrisa, pero sus ojos demostraban una gran tristeza - _No... nada... que tal si te sigo leyendo desde donde quedamos la ultima ves?-_ Estiro la mano hacia un morral que tenia colgado y saco un grueso libro que tenia un señalador rojo.

 _-Parece que si es tu novio... te cuida mucho parece, eso es algo bueno en una situación así...-_ Orion suspiro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la camilla, mirando como Ikki leía en voz alta una novela policial. - _Waaa! Quiero saber como llegamos a esto! Por que estas así!? Que frustran te no saber nada...-_ El chico la mira y suspiro de nuevo. - _Lo siento... yo me estoy quejando, pero debe ser peor para ti... lo lamento mucho...-_

...

Las horas pasaron, Ikki le leyó varios capítulos del libro a la joven, también vino una enfermera mayor a la habitación de la joven a revisarla, también tuvo la visita de compañeros de la universidad, los cuales no conocía, o no tenia recuerdos de ellos, pero si recordaba a Mine y Sawa, que también vinieron a verla. Entonces, cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, Ikki encendió la televisión del cuarto, mientras tomaba una taza de café. El noticiero apareció en pantalla _-_ _Vaya, ya es hora del noticiero...-_ Ikki apoyo la mano en la de la joven y la acaricio suavemente. La chica miro al hombre y luego volvió la vista hacia la televisión, y había una terrible noticia de una joven que se había suicidado, pero lo escalofriante es que era la 3 chica en suicidarse de la misma universidad, incluso de la misma carrera, y todas eran amigas.

 _-No conocemos a esas chicas?... Que no formaban parte de ese club de fans de Ikki?...-_ Orion tenia razón, todas las chicas formaban parte de ese club de fans del hombre, las podía reconocer de los otros mundos que había visitado, donde en mas de uno la habían acosado y le habían intentado hacer mucho daño. Entonces giro la mirada hacia Ikki, el no parecía sorprendido, ni cohibido, solo sostenía su mano mientras miraba la televisión.

 _-ahh...parece que ella también se suicido...-_ Se giro hacia la chica y le sonrió suavemente, acercándose para besar los dedos de su mano. - _No es nuestro problema, no?... Ellas hacen lo que quieren...-_ Apoyo la mejilla en la palma de la joven y cerro los ojos - _Yo solo me encargo de romperlas... como ellas te rompieron a ti...-_ Fue un susurro lo que dijo, pero la joven pudo escucharlo, y Orion también, ambos quedaron atónitos, aquellas ellas chicas le habían hecho esto a ella? Ikki era quien provoca que ellas se suicidaran? Todo parecía una locura - _Tranquila, faltan pocas... cuando acabe ya no me ausentare mas, pasare contigo mas tiempo...-_ Se puso de pie y se acerco, besando su frente tierna mente - _Te amo... siempre voy a amarte...-_ Se alejo poco a poco y soltó su mano - _Mañana no podre venir, ya lo sabes... pero te veré pasado con nuevas flores mi bella princesa...-_ Sonrió suavemente, se coloco sus guantes y sus gafas, colgándose el morral salio de la habitación.

Fin.

* * *

A los fanáticos de mis historias les informo que empezare a publicar un fanfic maduro de Uta no Prince sama. Muchas gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Shin

 _Sangre... hay sangre en todos lados..._

...

- _Hey! Esta bien!? Despierta!-_ La voz conocida de Orion comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, sentía el cuerpo abatido y adolorido, sus piernas estaban congeladas y no había musculo de su cuerpo que no estuviese resentido. Cuando abrió los ojos, había oscuridad, una espesa oscuridad, pero lentamente su vista se fue enfocando, logro ver la silueta de su amigo y reconocer que estaba en el bosque, en el borde de un rió, el frió se debía a que sus piernas estaban hundidas en el agua. _-Que bien que despertaste... puedes levantarte?... No se como llegamos aquí, pero hay que buscar ayuda, estas herida...-_

No lo había notado hasta que el joven lo menciono, entonces pudo encontrarse varias heridas en su cuerpo, su ropa estaba destrozada, nadie podria saber que estaría usando antes de que le haya pasado... lo que sea que paso. Pero tenia que levantarse, era de noche, seguramente nadie pasaría por allí, y si había animales salvajes seria su perdición.

Lentamente se fue poniendo de pie, aguantando las ganas de chillar de dolor, y aunque Orion quería ayudarla a pararse no podía tocarla, así que lo unico que podía hacer era darle apoyo moral y palabras de animo. Cuando se puso de pie los primeros pasos fueron la mas larga tortura de su vida, pero luego logro darlos en automático, evitando pensar en ello, mientras se iba apoyando en todos los arboles que podía.

 _-Mira! Allí hay un camino de asfalto! Tal ves pase algún auto!-_ Al ver aquel camino la vista de ambos se ilumino, y aunque ahora no contaba con nada para poder apoyarse y caminar, la muchacha dio su máximo esfuerzo para caminar junto aquel camino, que no parecía muy nuevo, pero tenían la esperanza de que algún auto pasara por allí. Y dicho y hecho, aunque tardo mas de media hora, y la joven sentía que su cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento, un auto paso junto a ellos y freno a pocos metros, bajando de el un hombre mayor junto a una mujer que seguramente era su esposa. Ambos corrieron en ayuda de la joven, que al verlos respiro aliviada y se dejo caer desmayada al suelo.

...

 _No es verdad... es mentira..._

 _..._

Cuando despertó ya estaba en el hospital, era una costumbre prácticamente. Pero ahora el dolor que sentía era inmenso, y aunque sea ya conocía su nombre, pero no sabia por que había estado allí medio muerta, en el medio del bosque.

- _Mientras estuviste inconsciente vino la policía, revisaron tus cosas y encontraron tu identificación, pero eso fue hace pocas horas, así que aun no regresan...-_ Orion, su fiel guardián que velaba por ella mientras descansaba, había estado atento a todo, y cuando la joven despertó la puso al tanto. Pero cuando se dieron, ambos, un momento para relajarse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, con una enfermera asustada, un doctor asombrado y un policía totalmente sorprendido.

 _-Pero... no puede ser... creí que se trataba de un robo de identidad, o mis oficiales cometieron un error, pero no cabe duda, eres ella. Aun así... se supone que estas muerta-_ Aquellas palabras, viniendo de un policía, asustaron a ambos jóvenes, haciendo que abrieran sus ojos en sorpresa y sus bocas exclamaron con asombro, aunque solo era audible para el resto la voz de la muchacha, quien se puso pálida al escuchar las palabras del otro, que debía estar muerta, pero, por que.

 _-Mas le vale a este hombre que nos explique que esta pasando!-_ Exclamo el confundido Orion mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Finalmente el intento calmarse, no tenia caso que el se agitara, cuando era obvio que la muchacha lo estaba pasando mucho peor que el.

El policía finalmente se sereno, tomo una silla y tomo asiento junto a la camilla, dispuesto a aclarar la cabeza de la joven. _-Hace una semana... en una cabaña dentro del bosque junto a la ruta donde te encontraron... bueno... fue denunciado un asesinato...-_ El oficial apretó las manos y miro a la joven -... _El tuyo...-_

 _..._

 _No me dejaste, no moriste... no moriste..._

 _..._

El encuentro con sus padres fue un shock para ellos, ninguno de los dos paro de llorar en ningún momento, pero la joven no los reconocía, por que ni una sola ves los había visto en las realidades anteriores, solamente ahora los vio por ¨primera ves¨por que habían venido para velarla. Todo aquello era una gran confusión, el oficial le dijo que había un cuerpo, un cuerpo apuñalado varias veces y que era el suyo.

- _No puede ser que aquí estés muerta... si lo estas... por que caíste aquí?...-_ Las dudas de Orion tenían sentido, pero la joven no podía preguntarle eso a nadie, solo podía limitarse a abrazar a su madre, en el auto de camino a su casa.

Estando en su casa, o mas bien, en su pequeño departamento, vio que todo estaba empacado y sus padres le explicaron que se lo iban a llevar con ellos después de... lo que paso con ella. No dijo nada, podía comprender que es lo que un padre haría, así que solo se puso a desempacar con ayuda de ellos, entre todo encontró una vieja foto de ella.

- _Mira, son Shin y Toma!... el oficial dijo que ellos fueron interrogados después de tu muerte, que estaban en la cabaña... tal alguno de ellos te mato? -_ La joven había conocido a ambos en mundos anteriores, y la verdad es que no quería pensar de que fuesen capaces de matar a alguien, ambos se habían portado tan bien con ella, ademas de que eran sus amigos de la infancia.  
Al verla observar la foto, su madre, se acerco a ella y apoyo las manos en sus hombros, acariciándolos ligeramente, como se suele hacer cuando consuelas a alguien.

 _-Cariño... hay algo... hay alguien que debes ver... -_ La mirada de su madre fue a la foto, la joven lo noto, ella miraba a alguno de los dos chicos.

...

 _Ella esta bien, ella no me dejaría..._

 _..._

El viaje fue silencioso, sus padres no querían decirle a donde iban, y la curiosidad crecía en ella, y en Orion. - _Esto ya me esta poniendo muy nervioso...-_ La voz de Orion sonó junto a ella, e intento tomar su mano para calmarlo, pero solo la atravesó, pero el menor entendió lo que quiso hacer, así que le sonrió - _Tranquila... seré fuerte por ti...-_

Finalmente la larga espera termino en un lugar que ninguno de los dos había esperado. Un hospital psiquiátrico. Ambos se pusieron pálidos y se miraron sin saber que esperar, acaso la encerrarían a ella? No, no era posible... Pensaron al mismo tiempo en salir corriendo, pero sus padres tomaron las manos de la chica y caminaron junto a ella. - _Linda... lo que veras... tal ves sea chocante, pero debes ser fuerte por el, si?... Paso por terribles momento, pero quizás ahora pueda empezar a recuperarse...-_

Al escucharla dejaron de pensar en la posibilidad de ser encerrados, pero las dudas continuaban, quien estaba allí adentro? Uno de los doctores y dos personas de seguridad los guiaron por los pasillos, aquel lugar era tenebroso, era horrible el solo poner un pie allí dentro, con los gritos y los golpes de los pacientes, o con la presencia de otros que estaban tan medicados que apenas mantenían los ojos abiertos, como muñecos sin alma.

- _Lo siento mucho por el cariño... cuando...paso aquello a el le afecto mas que al resto...intentamos ayudarlo, toma también...pero... no pudimos hacer nada-_ La joven se acerco de a poco, hacia la vista de aquel cuarto cerrado, y allí dentro estaba, con la cabeza contra la pared Shin riendo solo y hablando.

 _Ella esta bien, ella vendrá y me va a sonreír. No murió... no esta muerta, era un vestido... un vestido rojo... solo... un vestido..._

 _-Fin-_


	5. Chapter 5

Toma

El frió la azoto al despertar. Y aunque estaba segura de que abrió los ojos, solo veía oscuridad. Apenas pudo mover las manos, tenia algo en sus muñecas que le pesaba, pero las subió lo suficiente para pasarlas por su rostro y se saco una tela que cubría sus ojos. Al ver todo se dio cuenta que estaba en una jaula, una jaula que era muy grande, y ella estaba en el medio de muchas cadenas que la aprisionaban.

 _-Que es todo esto? Es la casa de Toma, acaso el hizo esta locura? Acaso se termino de volver loco? -_ Escucho la voz de su compañero y logro encontrarlo. Sintió que la garganta le dolía, pero podía hablar un poco, pero tampoco tenia mucha fuerza, y aquel vestido tan revelador y las frías cadenas era lo que le provocaba aquel frescor a flor de piel.

La muchacha intento moverse, sacudió ligeramente su cuerpo pero era inútil. Era como un animal enjaulado. Ambos se pusieron nerviosos, Orion y ella, no sabían que iba a pasar o por que habían llegado a esta situación, que clase de locura abría pasado para que ella acabase encerrada y encadenada de forma tan inhumana? Y por esta misma pregunta, su sangre se heló cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió lentamente. Sintió el sudor frió pasar por su nuca y su espalda, mientras que sus manos temblaban lentamente.

- _Estoy en casa_ \- Esa voz era mas que familiar, no necesitaba verlo para saber quien era. Toma entro al lugar, con un morral colgando mientras que en cada mano llevaba bolsas de plástico bastante llenas. Camino de forma tranquilas mientras las apoyaba en una mesa cercana y se descolgaba el morral para colgarlo en un perchero que estaba junto a la puerta. - _Como te sientes? Tienes hambre? Compre para ya tener llena la alacena y la heladera, también compre algunos dulces de los que te gustan...-_ Lentamente empezó a vaciar las bolsas, empezando a acomodar los artículos sobre la mesa.

- _Toma...-_ Susurro su nombre, pero el muchacho pareció haberla escuchado perfectamente, pues se giro rápidamente hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con sorpresa y su boca era una una linea recta. Se acerco rápidamente a la muchacha y se arrodillo frente a su jaula, sacando una llave de su bolsillo para abrir aquella puesta e introdujo parte de su cuerpo dentro del ella.

- _Dijiste mi nombre?... Eso hiciste, no es así?... Acaso... ya puedes recordar mi nombre?...-_ La sonrisa en su rostro se formo de oreja a oreja. Era espeluznante en cierta forma, pues su piel estaba mas pálida y sus ojos tenían dos orejas oscuras que parecían que estaban allí desde hace tiempo, su ropa estaba ligeramente desalineada y su cabello no estaba peinado como recordaba.

Cuando la mano de Toma acaricio su mejilla sintió un escalofrió recorrer le la columna de punta a punta, era una sensación horrible e intento alejar su rostro de la mano del otro, pero el muchacho insistió con el contacto. _-Por que, toma?...-_ Lo miro a los ojos, aunque su mirada de verdad la hacia sentir intimidada.

- _Por que? Por que, que? Ahora estas recordando todo? Sera como al principio donde te quejabas y te quejabas, intentabas escapar y lastimabas tu delicada piel? Si es así prefiero que no recuerdes nada, aunque me hace feliz que sepas mi nombre es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar mientras te comportes de la forma adecuada-_ Aquella respuesta no se la había esperado, ni la joven, ni Orion. Ambos estaban sorprendidos del cambio que tenia el amable y amigable Toma, a esta versión tan tétrica y controladora que tenían frente a ellos.

 _-...Por favor... no... quise molestar. Dime... que paso... solo eso, intentare entender...-_ Su voz salia lentamente y de forma lastimosa, quizás hacia mucho que no hablaba, o tal ves hablaba muy poco. Si las palabras de Toma eran ciertas, ella casi no hablaba, pues no recordaba nada, y el lo sabia, pero aun así no explicaba como había llegado a este punto.

- _... Cuando lo dices así... sabes que me haces sentir débil...-_ La cabeza del joven se apoyo suavemente en el regazo de la joven y exhalo lentamente el aire de sus pulmones. - _Te lo diría... pero no quiero que sufras, y yo tampoco quiero sufrir. Ambos estamos mejor así, nos tenemos el uno al otro, no necesitas recuerdos, me tienes a mi ahora... y yo te tengo a ti, es perfecto-_

 _-Se volvió completamente loco!-_ Grito Orion, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hablado, pero no podía decir ni una palabra pues la sola presencia de Toma comenzaba a asustarlo, y con mucha razón. - _No se que haremos! Ahhh! Quiero sacarte de aquí, pero no puedo hacer nada! -_ Se paso las manos por el cabello con suma frustracion, pero la muchacha solo soltó un pequeño suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante.

Toma la observo un momento, y levando la cabeza de su regazo, acercándose para frotar suavemente la nariz contra la suya. - _Ahora eres mía... siempre... te quise... me daba miedo decírtelo, perder la amistad que teníamos, perder a mi familia. Pero al final, no pude dejarte ir... ni con Ikki, ni con Shin, ni con nadie... espero que algún día me perdones y entiendas por que hago esto...-_

 _-No hay forma de que alguien pueda entender lo que estas haciendo!-_ Orion le gritaba, pero era mas que inútil, pues solo la muchacha podía escucharlo. Y en los ojos de Toma, ella podía ver su tristeza, no estaba feliz con lo que estaba haciendo, solo estaba desesperado cuando lo hizo y seguramente ahora tiene miedo de volver atrás.

- _Esta bien...-_ Su respuesta hizo que Orion se callara, y se girara hacia ella con sus ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que Toma puso un rostro de sorpresa, pero mas bien de extrañes.

- _Dios... acaso te he vuelto loca?... Es eso?...-_

Pero si no estaba loca aun, quizás lo estaría pronto, por que aunque por dentro Toma siguiera siendo la persona dulce y amable, no tenia planeado dejarla ir. Suizas nunca, incluso antes de encerrarla, tenia planeado dejarla ir...


End file.
